


Hurricane

by splot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splot/pseuds/splot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts sent to my Tumblr Ask Box that I have fulfilled. More tags to be added at a later date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Defend Yourself-- Bucky/Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Defend Yourself; Bucky/Darcy  
> 2\. Save Yourself; Bucky/Darcy  
> 3\. Weapons of Mass Destruction; Bucky/Darcy  
> 4\. Shovel Talks; Bucky/Darcy  
> 5\. Snuggling Archers; Clint/Darcy  
> 6\. Secrets; Bucky/Darcy

** Prompt from: ANONYMOUS  **

**Darcy/Bucky - maybe he tries to teach her how to shoot a gun or defend herself better?**

* * *

 

"Get that thing away from me!" 

"It’s just a gun, Lewis." 

"I’m not learning how to use that." 

"What’s wrong with a gun?" 

"Guns kill people!"  _Thank you, Captain Obvious. Let’s see what Sargeant Sarcasm has to say._ "Tasers just leave people drooling and peeing their pants and making them regret their lives. You know, because tasers make sure they have one to regret." _  
_

He’s looking severely unimpressed with her at the moment. She’s glaring at the gun in his hands like it’s going to drop to the ground, grow legs and teeth, scuttle over and bite her. “A taser’s not gonna do shit in a fight. You and Jane are cornered by enemy agents, cutting off your only exit. They’re gonna look at your taser and _laugh,_ Lewis. A gun will make them rethink, hesitate, consider their moves carefully and give you time to make your own choices.” 

"I’m still not touching that gun, Barnes." She says, a hand on her cocked hip, and she’s sure she’s never looked sassier. "I’m an assistant. If I’m getting cornered in the lab with Jane, then we gotta have a word with Stark about security, right?" 

"Okay, think about this then." He crosses his arms over his chest, staring down at her. "You get cornered on your way back from Starbucks." 

"We have one in the building, you know that, right? Tony put it there?"  _Checkmate, bitch._

"That one’s closed and you had to go down the road." 

"I’d scream really loudly." The  _duh_ is heavily implied. “You know, I can scream _really loudly_.”

Wow, it  _was_ possible for him to look even more unimpressed. That’s probably the first time her innuendos have fallen on deaf ears. She was the resident Captain Jack Harkness, how was that possible?

"They’re covering your mouth." 

"Taser the one covering my mouth and scream." 

"You’ve dropped your taser." 

"Now, see, this is where your scenario is wrong. I would never drop Lucy." She mimics his stance now, arms folded—… well, under her chest, because, well  _hello, girls._ And yeah, she saw the way the movement directed his eyes down, not foolin’ anyone, Barnes. 

"You gotta learn how to defend yourself somehow, Lewis." He’s actually looking frustrated now as he puts the gun aside. Good. That’s what you get for trying to part Darcy and her taser.

"You got any moves you wanna show me instead?" And the look on her face is  _just_  on the right side of flirty, his eyes darkening slightly before she continues. “I mean, according to you, I’m gonna be in some pretty close-quarters combat. Maybe you can show me how Natasha does that thing where she chokes a guy with her thighs?” 

"If you wanted self-defense training, ask her." He mutters, putting away the gun and walking out.

Hey, she saw that look in his eyes. Not all men could handle the thought of her thighs around their neck. 

Or maybe, she thought as she watched him walk away, he liked it too much?

Score one for Darcy! 

Two, if you count the fact she hadn’t touched the gun.

Darcy- 2, James-0.


	2. Save Yourself; Bucky/Darcy

**Prompted by: ANONYMOUS**

**The first time Darcy kills someone she's using her taser. It wasn't her fault really, he was going to hurt Jane and she hadn't notice how close he was to the ledge of the rooftop. (Darcy/whichever character you like :3 )**

* * *

 

She’d been adamant that her taser wouldn’t kill anyone. 

It’s why she hadn’t touched the gun he’d offered to teach her to use. 

She just wanted to make them regret coming near her, make sure they  _live_  to regret it. 

She’d never meant to kill anyone. 

Jane had dragged her up onto the roof, talking a hundred miles per minute about the stars. She didn’t understand, but Jane was excited, and the sight from the roof of the Tower was one of beauty. 

She didn’t even know where they came from. One minute, Jane’s charting something or other, and telling Darcy to pass her the thing that looked like a toaster, the next, there’s a helicopter by the roof and three men are jumping onto the roof. 

Jane throws the toaster-thing at one of them, and Darcy hits the other on the back of the head with her chair. 

And then she hears Jane scream, and turns, taser in hand. 

The third man has Jane, arm around her throat, holding a gun to her head. He’s yelling threateningly, telling her not to do anything or Jane dies.

"You evil men always like to talk." Darcy says nonchalantly, firing her taser anyway. It hits him in the forehead, forcing him to let go of Jane. 

But that’s where it goes horribly wrong.

She releases the cartridge, but before she can react, he’s toppling backwards.

Over the edge of the roof. 

Someone screams— it takes a few moments to realize it’s her. 

Thor finds them first, eyes finding Jane straight away. When he’s certain she’s unharmed, he notices Darcy. She’s on her knees, shaking as she clutches her taser. 

James finds them next, moving instantly to Darcy. She’s saying something, softly, over and over again, and tears streaking her cheeks. She looks up at him, and her words become more clear.

"I d-didn’t mean to, h-he was t-too cl-close to the e-edge, I d-didn’t mean to k-kill him!" Her voice is shaking, and he sits beside her, carefully taking the taser from her hands. He doesn’t say anything, just puts his coat around her shoulders and holds her close as she sobs. 


	3. Weapons of Mass Destruction; Bucky/Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of [Defend Yourself](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1756975/chapters/3755783)

** Prompted by: ANONYMOUS **

**That other prompt got me thinking that maybe Bucky won't teach her self-defense stuff because he's worried about the arm. So, maybe something where he ends up saving her life (or heck maybe he just keeps her from tripping in front of her bosses) because of it? Like a 'maybe its not all terrible' kind of scenario.**

* * *

 

He walks off muttering about inept assistants and their lack of self-preservation, but there’s more to it than that.

He talks to Natasha, tries to convince her to teach Darcy self-defense. Natasha says primly that if Darcy wanted to learn, she would come also,  _James, really, be a man and teach her yourself if you’re so worried._

He storms off again to hit something like an overpowered petulant teenager. 

There’s more to it than her being a stubborn student. He wouldn’t be able to teach her without hurting her. Granted, any one would get at least a little bruised during self-defense training, but this was different.

The arm gleams dully in the light of the gym, and as he sends another bag flying, he knows he could never teach her— wouldn’t even allow himself to touch her outside of a light interaction. He knows how much damage he could cause if he loses control. 

That arm is drenched in the blood of almost a century’s worth of deaths. He won’t add hers to the mix. 

* * *

 

Okay, maybe she should’ve taken his self-defense tip more seriously. There’s like, a hundred HYDRA guys standing outside. Okay, more like five, but they have guns. Big ones. And Jane’s off with Thor while he’s Thoring the world(s), so it’s just her. She’s kinda shitting her pants (figuratively) right now. If she was like Clint in anyway at all, she’d shimmy up the airvents and be gone before they could get through the door. But alas, she is not like Clint, she did not grow up in the circus, she had boobs, hips, and a pretty great ass, and a body that was not for shimmying up airvents. 

All she can do is pick up her taser, and that sharp pointy thing Tony uses to fix the thingy that makes the other thing make noises, and crawl into the closet. One of many. 

Just in time, too- she gets the door closed just as Hydra manages to break the entrance down, and suddenly it feels like she’s breathing too loud, and she’s only got one try with the taser before she has to try and use the pointy thing. 

And then, stupid as she is, her shaky hands fumble and she drops the pointy thing. 

She freezes as it clatters loudly, and the agents converge on her closet. 

She manages to taser one, then she feels a ripping pain in her arm, and falls with a quiet sound, and  _this is it, she’s going to die._

Then something drops out of the vent in front of her, and the bullets are richocheting and dinging loudly off metal, and there are some squeals of pain and a cry, and then it’s silent. 

"Darcy? Oh, god—" She’s lifted into someone’s arms, which,  _ow, arm, hurts, ow._ "Why wouldn’t you just learn how to use the damn gun?"

And  _oohhh, makes sense,_ it’s James carrying her to the infirmary of Stark Tower. “Guns kill people.” She mumbles, and he laughs, albeit a little hysterically. 

"Dammit, Darcy, you got shot." He tells her, and she looks down at her left arm,  _oh yeah._

"Hey, hey, but if they have to amputate it, we can get matching arms, right?" She says excitedly, even as her eyes flutter shut. 

"Darcy, stay awake." He says desperately. The wound won’t kill her, but she’s losing a steady flow of blood. " ‘sides, you don’t need my arm. It’s done horrible things." She probably won’t remember any of this, but keeping her talking keeps her awake. 

"S’not horrible, James." She smiles, her uninjured hand slapping against the metal. "Saved me. S’not horrible if I’m alive right?"

He doesn’t stop running, but her words hit him hard.  _Saved her._ One of the bullets that had been meant for her head had bounced off his arm. She was alive because of what the arm could do. 

"It’s not horrible if you’re alive." He replies softly as they reach the infirmary. "Not horrible at all."


	4. Shovel Talks-- Bucky/Darcy

**Prompted by: ANONYMOUS**

**Bucky expects the protective "if you hurt her speech" from Thor and Jane... he doesn't expect half the Avengers to chime in on it too. (Darcy/Bucky)**

* * *

 

Being called down to Jane’s lab was unexpected, but he also knew this moment was coming.

 _Ahh, the shovel speech_. It’s been a while since he’s gotten one. The fact that Darcy gave him her own ( _"If you break my heart, Barnes, I’ll castrate you. With a blunt spoon. No _anesthetic or numbing gel. Natasha showed me how.”__ ) doesn’t count. 

He also counted on Thor being there, too, and he wasn’t disappointed. 

Jane doesn’t even look up from her work as she speaks, but Thor pins him with a glare. “I’m gonna make this quick and simple, Barnes.” She says as she pulls the pen from her mouth and writes something, underlining heavily. “You dare hurt Darcy, I let Thor have at you with his hammer. Loudly, publicly, humiliatingly. If she even lets out one single tear. If I notice her doing that thing where she hides her sadness because she doesn’t want to upset everyone else. I’m letting him know and you’re gonna be a pancake on the sidewalk. Clear?” 

"Crystal." He’s slightly amused, but also slightly terrified. The God of Thunder, The Mighty Thor, Thor The Thunderer is staring him down.

"I have no doubt in my mind that Darcy could wreak havoc on you herself, James, but if you do hurt her, I shall do my best to help her along in her task." Thor says menacingly before, surprisingly, smiling. "But I see that you do care for her, and I’m sure you will try your best not to hurt our dear Darcy."

Now,  _that_  sounded like a threat. 

* * *

 

He doesn’t expect Natasha to call him down for a spar—well, that bit he does expect, they always spar— and give him the shovel speech too. 

It’s much more believable when she’s got her thighs around his throat and no matter how much he grips them to pull them apart, she’s got the upper-hand and he’s running out of breath. 

"I want you to listen very carefully, James." She says casually, as if talking about the weather and not  _currently choking him with her extremely strong legs._ "If you hurt Darcy, I will take it upon myself to fix that. Every bit of pain you cause her, I will give you tenfold, with interest." 

She doesn’t need to say anymore than that. He quickly taps out, and she squeezes around his throat once more to make her point before releasing her legs and rolling out from under him. 

* * *

Clint’s next, and it’s short and… sweet is the wrong word. They’re at the range— target practice. Clint’s got a whole set of new arrows from Tony to test out, and James could always use practice. 

They’re standing side-by-side, Clint with his arrows, James with his gun. He’s using the silencer, so ear-muffs are unnecessary, allowing them to talk and joke amongst each other. Suddenly, Clint pauses, twirling one of the arrows in his grip

"Barnes, check this out." He grins, nocks the arrow, takes aim and shoots. It hits the target dead-center, but that’s not the interesting bit. The part the archer wanted James to notice was how the arrow head dissolved with a smoking sizzle, taking the target with it until only the outer edge remained. 

"Nice." James compliments, impressed. 

"Acid arrow." Clint replies, a smug grin on his face as he nocks another arrow. "Now, if you hurt Darcy, I will shove that particular arrow up your ass and let her activate it. Understood?"

 _Ow._ "Perfectly." 

* * *

Bruce and Tony join forces for their shovel speech, and for once, Tony lets Bruce do the talking. 

"I don’t believe that you’ll hurt her, James. It’s clear that you care about Darcy a lot—" Scoff from Tony. "—and I expect that you’ll try your best not to hurt her, and your best is all we can ask of you. However, if you do hurt her, I will let the other guy sit on you while Tony has free reign over your arm."

The threat seems so much more menacing coming from such a mild man.

* * *

Steve’s shovel talk is the most pleasant. They’re watching TV, discarded pizza boxes (plural) scattered on the coffee table, as well as a few empty beer bottles. It’s a nice little sunday night ritual when calls to assemble don’t interfere.

"You love Darcy, don’t ya?" Steve asks unexpectedly after a few minutes, and James pauses with a bottle halfway to his lips. He sighs, putting the bottle down.  _Will this week never end?_

"Yes, Steve, I love her. No, I’m not gonna hurt her. Yes, I know you’ll brain me with the damn shield if I do. There, no need to talk anymore." He snaps, changing his mind and picking up the bottle, draining it. Steve smirks, clapping James on the back.

"I wasn’t gonna say any of that, buddy." He laughs, picking up his own bottle. "I was gonna say that it was good you’ve found someone. ‘Specially after…" He pauses, frowning slightly before continuing. "You deserve happiness, and you’re happiest with her. I was gonna say that I’m really happy for you."

And now James feels like an ass. At least, he does until Steve speaks again. 

“‘Sides, I won’t touch you if you hurt her. I’ll let her hurt you and stand there laughing.” 

Steve laughs ducks as a pizza box whizzes past his head, accompanied by a disgruntled “you punk.” 


	5. Snuggling Archers-- Clint/Darcy

**Prompted by: ANONYMOUS**

**Could you write something fluffy and also Darcy/Clint? I don't really have a preference except maybe him flopping on her in exhaustion.**

* * *

 

"Wha—" 

Darcy yanks out her headphones, staring down at the archer that’s just launched himself headfirst across her lap, before shuffling around to make himself comfortable. “You okay there, Merida?” 

His eyes are half-closed as he mumbles incoherently, and she sighs, grabbing one of the pillows from the couch and nudging him to lift his head so she can slide it under. “Big day?” 

"Mhm." He hums contently as her free hand runs through his hair repetitively, calming touches she knew he loved. "M’brother’s coming to town." 

"Yay or no yay?" She asks, and he shrugs as his eyes start to close completely, no matter how he tries to keep them open. She leans down and presses a kiss to his head, returning to her book as she keeps her hand in his hair. 

"Sleep, Clint." 

"Bu—"

"Sleep. Please, sweetheart?" He can’t say no when she does that. She’s usually brash and loud, so when she pleads, it’s a rare opportunity. He makes a noise that he hopes conveys agreement, and pulls the blanket from the back of the couch to throw over himself as he falls asleep to the soothing motion of Darcy’s hand in his hair.

 


	6. Secrets-- Bucky/Darcy

**Prompted by: ANONYMOUS**

**bucky/darcy - they secretly been dating for a long time or domestic**

* * *

 

Steve and Natasha keep trying to set him up. It’s annoying as shit, and he can’t get them to stop no matter what.

"Stephanie from Accounts?" 

"No."

"Alicia from R&D?"

"No, Steve."

"… Thames from Legal?"

"He’s very good looking, Natalia, but he’s an asshole. No."

"I don’t get it, Buck." Steve frowns, leaving the speedbag to watch Natasha and Bucky spar. They dance around each other, practiced, careful, until one or the other will do something unexpected. It’s deadly and captivating. "There’s no one you wanna at least take out?" 

"Nope." He charges at Natasha to knock her legs out from under her, but she just side-steps and swipes his legs out from behind. "Can you two stop trying to find me a date? I don’t need one." He picks himself up, wipes his bloody nose, and slides out of the ring. 

* * *

It’s the same the next day. 

"Sally from the 60th floor." 

"No, Steve."

"Dean from catering?" 

"Natasha."

"Sam might have a problem with you taking me out for a date." She doesn’t look up from her nails as she paints them a stark white. 

"What about Sharon?" Steve asks from the other side of the couch, where he’s painting Natasha’s toes a glittery blue. 

"Thanks, I like my balls attached." James sighs, shutting his book and making his way towards the stairwell.

"Notice how he always takes the stairs?" Natasha points out after a moment’s quiet. 

"Like he doesn’t want Jarvis to track his movement?" Steve nods.

"Interesting." 

* * *

 

"You know we’re going to have to tell them eventually." She asks from the couch when he’s finished telling his story. James sighs from the kitchen counter, where he’s working at the vegetables with a knife.

It’s nice to use a knife for something other than killing.

"I like not telling them." He mumbles, causing her to sit up with a questioning look. "I like having something to myself. They all follow my every move to make sure I’m not regressing back into ‘winter soldier’. I like having this-us- to us." 

She smiles softly, moving to stand behind him with her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his back. He sighs again, putting the knife down and turning to rest his chin on her head.

"So, we’re waiting til the bun is cooked and out of the oven?" Darcy jokes, taking one of his hands and resting it on her stomach, her sweater giving way to the press and shaping around the small bump. He laughs, leaning down to press a kiss to her nose. 

"Maybe sooner." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: My cousin's wife just had twins. I am very baby crazy right now.


	7. Dum-E, This is why you're in the corner. (Bucky/Darcy)

**PROMPTED FROM: ANONYMOUS**

**Ok, I had this really random mental image at work the other day (caused by too much caffeine, I swear) of Darcy laughing her ass off at Bucky while in Tony's lab cuz Dum-E has developed a "crush" on his cybernetic arm.**

* * *

 

The first time it happens, he’s the only one there. 

He’s waiting for Tony to return with something or other, when he hears the sound of whirring, and feels a strange pressure on his left arm. Bucky looks down at to the side at the claw gripped tight around the cybernetic wrist. 

_What the fuck?_

He decides this robot is probably like Jarvis; capable of understanding. 

"Hey, rustbucket, mind lettin’ go?" 

 

There’s another whirring noise, sounding impossibly sad, before it lets go and rolls off, just in time for Tony to walk back in. 

"Dum-E, what are you doing? Hey, Dum-E. Yeah, you, what are you doing? Leave the fire extinguisher, go to the corner. Stay." 

"Dum-E?" 

"Yeah, don’t ask." Tony rolls his eyes, advancing with the weird pointy thing toward’s Bucky’s arm without warning. 

The second time it happens, Darcy’s there, and it’s mortifying. 

He has his shirt off, sitting in Stark’s workshop as Tony repairs the broken panels on his arm from the fight. Darcy comes in to get Tony to sign some papers, and they get into an argument. Bucky rolls his eyes, standing to separate them, although he doesn’t get far. 

Dum-E’s clinging to his arm again. 

"What the actual fuck is wrong with your robot, Stark?" He asks in frustration, and that shuts both Darcy and Tony up right away as they look over to him. "Let go!" 

The Robot doesn’t listen, and Darcy snickers. “Dum-E, what the hell? Let go of his arm, you dunce.” Tony tries, and Darcy’s snickers turn into full blown laughter.

"I think Dum-E has a crush on the arm." Darcy laughs. And keeps laughing. Tony joins in, and the only unimpressed one is Bucky.

"Tony, I will break this rust bucket if you don’t get it off my arm right now." His voice is low and threatening, and Tony whistles and clicks at the bot. It takes a few minutes, but finally, Dum-E lets go. Tony plops a conical DUNCE hat on the bot, shooing it into the corner before closing up the panels on Bucky’s arm. 

Darcy’s still giggling at Bucky’s unimpressed face. “Aw, come on, Buck, it’s cute. Besides, he’s got good taste. You’re very wonderful to look at.” 

"It’s really not that funny." 

"Yeah it is." Darcy pats the metal arm, leans up to press a kiss to his cheek, and saunters off to hassle signatures off Tony once more.


	8. Satan's Sacrificial Waterfall [Bucky/Darcy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this. Thank you, prompter.

**PROMPTED BY: ANONYMOUS**

**prompt for your Bucky/Darcy fics on ao3 --- it's Darcy's time of the month and James is really awkward but comforts her**

* * *

 

James wakes to the sound of cursing from the bathroom, followed by the sound of the door slamming open, Darcy stalking out, grabbing a clean pair of panties and stalking back to the bathroom. The shower switches on, and James raises an eyebrow before falling back against the pillows. 

When Darcy re-emerges, she’s glaring at everything in sight and limping. She grabs one of his shirts and pulls it on over her shorts and underwear, and collapses back into bed with her back to James. 

"Everything okay, Darcy?" 

"Fucking fuck shit dick piece of shit." Is the reply from where her face is buried in the pillows. 

"Uh… Whatever I did, I’m sorry?" It seems the safest bet, but Darcy just digs her heel into his shin.

"Midol, chocolate mud cake or caramel slice and coffee. Don’t speak to me until I have those." 

It takes him a few moments to realize what it is that’s wrong with her, and when he does, he shoots out of bed to gather the requested items, barely remembering to pull a shirt on over his sweatpants. 

Darcy would have laughed if her uterus wasn’t currently trying to kill her. It only takes a few minutes for him to return with the Midol, a bottle of water and a mug of coffee. She takes the Midol and water before the coffee, pointing him back out the door. He hasn’t returned with the cake, so she’s still grumpy. 

When she gets cramps, she doesn’t just get them in her stomach. Her back aches, her thigh hurts to the point where walking is painful, and not to mention that Satan’s Sacrificial Waterfall ruined her favourite panties.

She’d really been looking forward to sexing James up after he slept off the mission.

**_Seriously, life, why?_ **

* * *

 

When he returns again, he’s got both caramel slice AND mud cake.

"Wow, you’re perfect." She takes the slice first, the cake going on the bedside table. She devours it quickly as James tugs off his shirt and climbs back into bed beside her, watching her cautiously, like one would a wild animal. Darcy rolls her eyes and puts the plate on the bedside table before curling back against James, his chest to her back.

Hesitantly, he drapes his flesh arm over her waist. And starts rubbing slow, gentle circles on her stomach.

It's only after the warm pressure works in conjunction with the painkiller and her cramps start to ease, and she realises what he's doing. Her eyes well up with tears and he immediately stops, looking horrified.

"Oh no, come on, please don't cry. Darcy, baby, please, what did I do wrong?" 

And now she's laughing, pulling his hand back. "You're an idiot."

"I am. What did I do wrong?" He immediately asks, pressing kisses to her shoulder.

"Nothing, you asshole. You're perfect." 

It takes a few seconds for the words to sink in, and he sighs in relief, his hand continuing the slow movements as he presses a kiss to her temple and she snuggles back against him.

She even lets him have half of her cake, later.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a prompt at my [tumblr](http://www.awwcoffeeno.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
